10x Kamehameha
& & & & & |class=Energy Wave |similar='5x Kamehameha 10x God Kamehameha Gigantic Destruction Nova Star Rebirth Kamehameha Super Kamehameha Super Galick Gun' }} Dragon Ball GT episode 53, "Saying Goodbye" (パンが消滅!?涙の１０倍かめはめ波)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is an Energy Wave used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Overview During its first use in the Baby Saga, the 10x Kamehameha is whitish-blue in appearance, much like the standard. In later uses, it emits a crimson aura instead. The first time Super Saiyan 4 Goku attempted the 10x Kamehameha, he needed to charge two energy spheres and merge them together, but later on in the series, he just charges the 10x Kamehameha like a Super Kamehameha. Usage The 10x Kamehameha is first developed by Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 while battling Baby Vegeta as a Golden Great Ape. Midway into their fight, Goku rises up in the air then he unites two energy spheres in his hands and unleashes the 10x Kamehameha for the first time. Despite its massive power, the attack only inflicts a little damage to Great Ape Baby. But shortly after, the delayed effect of the technique kicks in and the Tuffle parasite is temporarily paralyzed, sending him plummeting to the ground (this side-effect is completely absent from the technique's video game incarnations which fundamentally make the 10x Kamehameha no different from a normal energy wave). Later during the fight, Great Ape Baby launches a Revenge Death Ball Final at Goku, to which Goku retaliates by absorbing its massive power and returning it in the form of a 10x Kamehameha, severely damaging Baby Vegeta. After Baby escapes out of Vegeta's body, Goku then uses another 10x Kamehameha to blast Baby in his spaceship, hurtling it into the Sun during his attempt to escape, killing the Tuffle. Later, the 10x Kamehameha has now a reddish glow when it is next used during the battle against Super 17, to which the Super Android responds by merely absorbing the energy. While searching for the Dragon Balls with his granddaughter Pan, Super Saiyan 4 Goku uses the 10x Kamehameha against various Shadow Dragons (Rage Shenron, Naturon Shenron, Nuova Shenron and Eis Shenron). Later, during his battle with Syn Shenron, Super Saiyan 4 Goku launches a 10x Kamehameha head-on, which evidently has no effect on the Shadow Dragon. In the ensuing battle with Omega Shenron, Goku retaliates with a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist techniques, but the Shadow Dragon survives by regenerating. Super Saiyan 4 Goku uses the 10x Kamehameha a final time in sync with Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta's Final Shine Attack towards Omega Shenron but neither were damaging towards the Shadow Dragon. Variations *'Limit Break x10 Kamehameha' - A Limit Break Kamehameha with ten times the power used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Gorus in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha' - A combination of the Instant Transmission and 10x Kamehameha used by Xeno Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances Super Saiyan 4 Goku can perform the 10x Kamehameha in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Throughout the video games, Super Saiyan 4 Goku's 10x Kamehameha is used in different fashions: the version in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Heroes has elements of the first and second versions of the attack (uniting two energy spheres in his hands and the reddish glow), the version in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi is a blue energy wave just like Goku's first performance, and the version in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 is a red energy wave similar to the subsequent appearance in the anime. In Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Goku can combine this technique with Vegeta's Final Shine Attack, just like they do against Omega Shenron in the GT anime. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the x10 Kamehameha is one of Super Saiyan 4 Goku's Super Skills and can be learned by the Future Warrior during the Warrior's training with Goku as a Master. It is the third skill learned during Goku's training. It charges slower than an average Kamehameha, but is more powerful. In Dragon Ball Heroes, as part of a team attack, both Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Gohan use 10x Kamehameha alongside Vegeta's Final Shine Attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, x10 Kamehameha returns as one of Super Saiyan 4 Goku's Super Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Goku's Training. It can also be used by a non-playable version of Super Saiyan God Goku in Parallel Quest 68: "Old Rivals and Dragon Balls". Interestingly, before teaching the technique to the Future Warrior, Goku will state he came up with the technique after he unlocked Super Saiyan 4. If fully charged while a Super Saiyan Awoken Skill transformation is being used, the user will warp near the targeted opponent like a Warp Kamehameha, though the warping is the result of Vanishing and not a form of teleportation. Trivia *A common misconception is that the Japanese name for the attack is "Jūbei Kamehameha". However, the Kanji for "times" 倍, as in "10 times", is actually pronounced "bai". The confusion arises due to Goku's way of speaking. Due to his unique dialect and accent (his idiolect) in Japanese, it gets heard as "bei". Goku's way of speaking is to show he is uneducated, or "hick-ish". In this idiolect of Goku's, vowels are switched constantly. This is seen when Goku says "ora" instead of "ore" or "omei/omee" instead of "omae". And so, likewise, "Jūbai" becomes "Jūbei" when said by Goku. There are times when Goku pronounces those words correctly. *Throughout the Dragon Ball series, it has been stated that a Saiyan's power level is multiplied ten times when transformed into a Great Ape. Since the Super Saiyan 4 state is technically a condensed version of the Golden Great Ape form, it is possible that this fact is what gave birth to the 10x Kamehameha. *Syn Shenron uses a 10x Kamehameha/Nova Star-like attack against Goku in the episode "The One-Star Dragon". *The 10x Kamehameha and Crimson Galick Gun (in the ''Raging Blast'' series) both share similarities: they are both reddish-orange in color, both are a more powerful version of a character's signature technique (Kamehameha for Goku and Galick Gun for Vegeta), and both are created upon the creator achieving a new form of Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan 4 for Goku and Super Saiyan 3 for Vegeta). Gallery References es:Kamehameha x10 de:Zehnfaches Kame-Hame-Ha ru:10х Камехамеха Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves